


Reality Duality

by Reaper_Fanatic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fandom, Gen, More characters to come, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Some Fluff, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_Fanatic/pseuds/Reaper_Fanatic
Summary: After the fall of Overwatch, many horrific events have occurred but that all comes to an end when all the heroes band together and take down Talon. Not only that but also the capturing of Reaper is a major plus. However, everyone is in for a shock when Reaper's mask is finally taken away and the man under the hood is shown.Trying my best to my first fanfic okay? ;=;





	1. Victory?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. I'll do my best to update this story as much as possible. Feedback and comments are appreciated.

Soldier 76, known as Jack Morrison previously, was holding down the trigger of his pulse rifle taking out multiple guards in a blink of an eye before Gengi quickly rushed in with his sword drawn taking out the rest of the guards. McCree followed suit sniping away the opposition that didn't stand a chance with deadly accuracy and speed, however, he then saw someone shooting a rocket off at him before he was taking down. The cowboy tried to roll out of its way but it seemed too late until a large bubble shield protected him from the explosion. "Are you alright McCree? It seemed like you needed some assistance?" Winston asked in a collected manner holding his tesla cannon as McCree got up shooting him a toothy grin,"Why thank you, Winston, I appreciate the help." Soldier 76 got out of cover quickly sprinting over to them as Genji came back quickly regrouping together as a group. "We have taken the point here, we will continue to push up through while team B and team C come from the back. We are close to ending it all we need is this final push, so check up ammo and let's proceed with caution. No one gets left behind alright? we don't have a healer and my biotic field takes a while to recharge. Alright, let's head out." The rest simply nodded and pushed forward taking the most opposition out of three groups.

 

Team B was compromised of Reinhart, Tracer, Mercy, Hanzo, and Mei was pushing up with little opposition since their job was to simply cut off all escape points which was going along almost smoothly. Reinhart blocking most of the shots while Tracer confused the enemies leaving for Hanzo to do quick work since his enemies were not focusing on him. Mei, on the other hand, was creating multiple ice walls blocking off escape routes and freezing equipment, vehicles, machines, and anything that Talon might use against them or escape. Mercy made sure no one was badly damaged and were able to continue fighting. "We should be done now, let's head through the main hall and help Team A push on through," Mercy suggested with the rest simply nodding and following along taking any enemies out along the way.  
  
  
Team C was probably taking on the second most difficult path since they were facing multiple turrets, mecha suited soldiers, explosives were going off left and right, however, D.va was effectively blocking them while Bastion took up a position and began mowing down everything that opposed them. Lucio was focusing on an area of effect healing while Zenyatta was discording enemies and taking them out before they could do any serious damage. Roadhog and Junkrat were doing their thing taking out heavy hitters before they could get to their group making sure to play keep away. After all, threats were dealt with they all began to push on.  
  
After several hours of fighting, Talon's might fort was reduced to rubble with the heroes destroying everything and talon doing the same since they were putting up a hard fight however they were breaking unable to escape, get supplies or ammo, and running low on numbers. All three teams were an unstoppable force slowly getting closer to the masterminds of this organization that had been spreading terror and causing the downfall of their organizations. New heroes and old comrades together fighting the enemy they were always after. They finally made it to a room with giant doors. They assumed it was where all the members would meet and discuss their shadowy deals and operations which made Jack very happy to finally be able to bring them down. He gave a hand sign signally to get ready for a breach which they all took place before Jack blasted the door open with his helix rockets before everyone ran in yet they were introduced to a very dark and unpleasant scene.   
  
Everyone member was dead, blood on the floor and walls with only one man standing there with his shotguns on both of his hands, the elusive mercenary, Reaper. He stood there emotionless as the heroes simply stared in confusion, anger, awe, shock, and weariness. Jack was the first one to break the silence,"Give up Reaper, it's all over! you can't take on all of us and you know it. It's best to surrender now before giving me a reason to kill you right here and now." However, reaper simply looked over before dropping his guns to the ground and began slowly walking towards Morrison with his hands in the air. "I give up."

The heroes started in utter confusion expecting a giant bloody battle yet it was Reaper simply giving up after killing all the organization leaders. Jack was in utter disbelief as he saw what he truly saw. He knew reaper could instantly vanish, he was prepared to hunt him down right after taking Talon down and resurrecting Overwatch yet here was Reaper simply turning himself in with no battle. Jack took out some magnetic handcuffs before placing them on reaper,"You are under arrest."  
  
Reaper didn't make any remarks nor any vague threats he simply nodded before walking alongside Morrison as if he were a defeated man who no longer cared about anything and more. Soldier 76 was weary but also stunned as he walked right behind reaper with the rest of the heroes following with their weapons on hands just in case he tried anything funny.   
  
~10 hours later~  
  
Reaper was walking into the new makeshift Overwatch headquarters as the group of heroes watched him being escorted by Jack to a detaining cell. McCree simply eyes him with curiosity and so did every single other hero. Reaper, an elusive mercenary who was known for hunting down Overwatch agents, being the angel of death, who was thought to be unkillable was being detained back Jack. However, Jack stopped and so did Reaper with everyone taking positions with their hands ready to draw. "I think it's time we know who you truly are and meet the men who killed many Overwatch agents. The one responsible for so much death and terror! Take off your hood and mask now." Reaper turned around slowly with the heaviness of his boots making the sound that seemed like it was echoing in a heavy room since it was filled with utter silence. "How can I take my mask and hood off when I have my hands cuffed behind my back?" Morrison grunted,"I'll take them off but if you try anything then I will kill you myself." Reaper made a simple grunt noise as Jack reached for his cuffs and unlocked them. Reaper moved his hands slowly before reaching for his hood and taking it off showing his charcoal black hair exposed some of his pale darkish brown skin that seemed like it was decaying. He then took his mask off and looked Morrison dead in the eyes.  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide as they were simply filled with utter shock, it felt like they were entirely thrown and rocked off balance with such powerful emotions and thoughts. Reaper spoke up,"My name is Gabriel Reyes... a former agent of the original Overwatch strike team, Leader of Blackwatch and mercenary of Talon known as Reaper." Jack looked at him with such anger and disgust,"So, we meet again Gabriel. I thought you were dead but it seems fate has a very cruel idea of a reunion." Gabriel simple chuckled,"I am surprised you're still alive Jack it seems like fate loves fucking us over." Jack simply got even angrier,"Do you know how much pain you caused? how much terror do you spread?  you used to be a respected hero and now you are a murderer! How could you have fallen so low? It was all your damn fault that Overwatch fell and all because you were so spiteful of me becoming the leader of Overwatch." Gabriel then became angry,"It's my fault?! You were the one who ruined Overwatch, always playing boy scout trying to the right thing every single time even when it cost us good men and made things worse. You left Ana behind! It was not my fault Overwatch fell it was you who was too blind sighted to see the bigger picture. That explosion was not my fault! I should have died but look at me. I am a walking corpse who lost everything all thanks to that doctor over there!" He pointed at Mercy who was just shocked as she stared at her former friend who she thought she had lost a long time ago. "I was turned into this thing, if I knew I was going to end up like this I would have accepted my death sooner." Jack snapped back again,"Do not bring her into this!" Reaper made sure not to make a move,"Those Overwatch agents I killed...they weren't agents at all..They were the ones who helped plan the bomb and also fed information to Talon. I told you we had traitors but you were too damn naive to ever accept the possibility of that. So don't blame me if you don't see the bigger picture and have all your facts straight." Jack started gritting his teeth while the rest simply watched in shock. A former Overwatch legend who was known for being one of the best and also the downfall of Overwatch who was thought to be long dead was standing right there and is known as Reaper. Before things could escalate further Reinheart stepped in,"I think it's best for everyone to get rest and sort things out later. We have finally taken down Talon...with no one dead nonetheless. We can sort out details tomorrow. None of us are going everywhere," Reinhart looked over at Reaper,"None of us." Reaper looked at him unflinchingly as he grabbed his mask placing it on again and his hood as well with McCree walking up to reaper and cuffing him with the magnetic restrainers escorting him off to a cell. The rest quietly watched before Jack agreeing and walking off. His former friend, comrade, who thought he was dead was his sworn enemy. Fate really did have a sick sense in a reunion.  
  
~and done~


	2. The Path Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper goes over what happened in the past and what led to him working with talon in an investigation

Tracer was sitting down across from Gabriel Reyes/Reaper a mentor she had looked up to like Jack yet here she was interviewing the former high ranking mercenary of Talon. She suppressed her feelings and thoughts before taking out a tablet,"So, Uh Gabriel... you were once the commander for the original Overwatch strike team and Blackwatch. However, after the operation in Venice broke out and the world learned about you, things began to go south and Overwatch was being called to shut down all its bases of operations and disband. However, You and Jack got into a giant argument before the HQ in Switzerland blew up and were never seen again. That is until you reemerged as the new mercenary for Talong, Reaper. Is all this correct?"

Reaper simply nodded,"Correct..."

Tracer nodded as she checked something on her pad," However, there a couple of questions I must ask... Were you behind the explosion of the HQ, what were your reasons for the explosion if so, and why did you decide to join Talon?"  
  
Reaper sighed softly,"I was not behind the explosion and I had no motive despite other accounts from other witnesses. Second of all, I didn't join Talon because I wanted to. I was brought back to life, I was most certainly dead, however, using Mercy's technology of an old prototype machine that was meant to bring back someone back from the dead on a certain window of time. However, the side effects were me being a walking corpse and needing to feed on souls. Not only that they tortured me until I would break and obey their every single command. I simply had no choice. However, after a while, I began to form my own objectives gaining these new found powers which are to find the ones who were behind the explosion of HQ. Which, is the reason I was hunting down Overwatch agents. The ones I killed were moles feeding information to Talon and they, in turn, gave them riches and other information to increase their credibility and influence. Many powerful people worked for Talon and even if Overwatch continued on to operate we would have no chance in hell to ever bring them back down."  
  
Tracer was shocked and silent as she absorbed all of this information unsure if she should trust the very man for being known as a ghost. Illusive as ever and untrustworthy as ever too but she also saw who he used to be. His mentor who would always care for his team and subordinates. Where did it all go wrong? how could he withstand so much pain? Tracer quickly snapped out of it. "How can we honestly trust anything you say out of your mouth? We didn't find any evidence that proved those agents were moles."   
  
Reaper sighed once more quite irritated," Because, I took all of it so none of the other agents got spooked and would go away and make my hunt longer than I needed it to be. I also wanted information about their dealings with Talon and how far their reach it truly is."

Tracer made a 'Tch' sound before she slowly got up looking at Gabriel remember all the good memories that are now slowly turning not so good. It now brought her pain but she didn't want to show it. "That would be all for today's session. Reinhart will take you back to your cell."  
  
Reaper simple nodded as he put on his cuffs and slowly got up from his seat,"I'm glad to see you aren't a dead kid and that you're still as bright as you used to be. I'm sorry for the incidents of the gauntlet and the assassination attempt widow made. We had no choice.." He said in a heavy tone of guilt before being taken away by Reinhart back to his cell leaving Tracer their think and reminisce. Her chest became tight and the feeling was unpleasant remembering everything she used to share with her former mentor. Tracer soon walked away leaving the interrogation room to get some fresh air.


End file.
